<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【千翠】星尘 （2017高峯翠生贺）-lattice by lattice20190107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336663">【千翠】星尘 （2017高峯翠生贺）-lattice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107'>lattice20190107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【千翠】星尘 （2017高峯翠生贺）-lattice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【千翠】星尘 （2017高峯翠生贺）-lattice</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd box">
    <h1 class="m-ttl">
					<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a>
				</h1>
    <ul class="m-nav">
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr">私信</a></li>
					
					
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>

					
					<li class="m-subnav">
						<a class="level1" href="#">更多</a>
						<ul class="m-dpw">
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/">子博2</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/">子博1</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp">UAPP</a></li>
							
						</ul>
					</li>
					
				</ul>
  </div>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-mn">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-mnc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-postdtl">
            <p></p>
            <div class="m-post m-post-txt">
              <p></p>
              <div class="postinner">
                <p></p>
                <div class="ct">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="ctc box">
                    <h2 class="ttl">
                      <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11083ad1">【千翠】星尘 （2017高峯翠生贺）</a>
                    </h2>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="txtcont">
                      <p>
                        <b>2017高峯翠生贺</b>
                      </p>
                      <p>
                        <b>
                          <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9">个人作品归档【千翠】</a>
                        </b>
                      </p>
                      <p>
                        <b>守泽千秋×高峯翠</b>
                      </p>
                      <p>翠翠生日快乐！修改了好久终于赶上生日的末班车呜呜呜</p>
                      <p>是于去年开始构思动笔的<b>平行世界</b><b>普通高中生设定</b>的千翠</p>
                      <p>（另：英仙座流星雨通常是8月13日前后在北半球达到极大，但本文由于剧情原因设置有所延后。主要剧情的发生日期大约在8月20日左右。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>------------------分割线------------------</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>
                        <b>星尘 </b>
                      </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>by  lattice</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>
                        <b>--9PM--</b>
                      </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>他们身后是回荡的山谷风，于树丛间氤氲着泥土香，叶片随之沙沙作响。一阵又一阵地，沁人凉意微泛涟漪。雨水曾在几日前不约而至，阵风刮擦面庞，是厚重的，凝滞暑期尽头的湿热。</p>
                      <p>他们躺卧在已干透的低矮山腰，是曾精心挑选的开阔场所。草木浮动皆未变，风车不知疲倦地运作，喑哑声响翻搅蝉声鸟鸣，气流径直去往心里，是未含杂质的澄净。</p>
                      <p>身着夏制服，同尺码上衣外裤，领带一绿一红。这是十分奇异的会面。他尚不觉冷，或许是身旁人过于热的缘故。</p>
                      <p>移动的热源行走的暖炉，形容他正合适。赤眸将湿腻蒸发殆尽，取而代之的，说不清道不明的因子，游离于其间。自携带微露的泥土而生，盘旋至璀璨绮丽的夜幕为止，不知正充盈着几亿光年。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>而间隔数亿光年的星辰，心照不宣汇聚一堂。那一刻，红棕短发微拂，不时躁动着触碰，侵占视野一角。</p>
                      <p>“我说啊高峯，我不太懂这个，不带专业设备没问题吗？先不说天文望远镜，普通的望远镜也没——”</p>
                      <p>试图参透什么似的悉心查探，不时传递讯息般眨眼。于星辰的俯视下，翠稍有不自在。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>大雨停息的第二日，翠旋开充电台灯。晚风经由纱窗，传递来不安定的蝉鸣。蒲扇微香中，可爱的吉祥物屈居床上。倘若抱至怀里，平衡将被打破。黏糊糊的闷热胶着在衬衫，翠不愿吉祥物承受。</p>
                      <p>“如果是守泽前辈，浑身汗臭抱过来……无论抱吉祥物还是抱我，我一定会想把他丢出去的。”</p>
                      <p>想想而已。</p>
                      <p>公式符号有些扎眼。不安定地跃动叫嚣，下一刻便要冲破纸张束缚，是不知何故的躁动。</p>
                      <p>翠合上书本望向手机，并无新讯息——他不愿承认在期待什么。贝壳风铃声响清脆，悠然旋律自成一调。简笔勾勒出可爱笑脸，精细雕刻为星星形状。</p>
                      <p>是国中社团独有的入社纪念。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>多山环海，平坦处供民居。八百屋位于沿海的商店街，繁闹都市的狭小一隅。生活在此的第十五个年头——数日后将变成第十六年，游轮汽笛常伴繁星入梦。</p>
                      <p>“在这里生活了十七年——还有不到一个月就要十八年啦。”</p>
                      <p>旁侧的人用手垫在脑后，不知从何而生的兴奋充盈在句读。</p>
                      <p>“唔……记得小时候确实有过躺在山坡看星星，结果不知不觉睡着了，被妈妈找到骂了一顿，之后就没有这样了？想想还真是怀念呐。高峯呢？”</p>
                      <p>四目相对的瞬间，翠不自然避开。他不愿正视那双眼眸，是因后者总能参透他。他的内心，他的一切，他未经修饰雕琢的本真。</p>
                      <p>“嗯？高峯刚才一直在看我，有什么想说的吗？”</p>
                      <p>现实总又缺乏美好。翠想起这位守泽前辈，从来都不是会读空气的人。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>翠索性不去管手机。关掉台灯，探身出窗。</p>
                      <p>商店街安谧地沉睡于此。是静而淡的下弦月，不拘一格的，易碎般的美。不时被碎云遮盖部分样貌，再度探出头时，这样的安谧注定是陪衬。视线流连间，不自觉回归至世上最为明亮美好的汇聚体，是长久来的习惯。</p>
                      <p>是最佳的观测时间，月明星稀反之则反。越是璀璨的星空，流星行迹更明晰。英仙座流星雨，每年夏季于北半球露面，是三大周期性流星之首。今年预期稍有延后——相熟的国中同学们在社交网络是这样谈论的。</p>
                      <p>他对此并无期待。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“不用望远镜也可以，肉眼的话就好。”</p>
                      <p>最终如约而至，且出乎意料地与某个暖炉一同。早前无意提及，不曾想对方记到如今。</p>
                      <p>“手机备忘录有提醒：今晚整晚的时间是高峯的，要陪高峯看流星！英仙座流星雨！fighting！”</p>
                      <p>“如果不是因为前辈，我早就上床睡了……”</p>
                      <p>“嗯嗯嗯？干劲不足啊高峯！我可是相当期待呢，终于可以和懂行的人——高峯，一起看一次了！”</p>
                      <p>实质有在控制音量，努力营造适于婆娑月影的低声絮语。对翠讲起一些事，他的朋友，特摄，他的某些某些——浮于表面。迄今为止二人间总隔着层什么，在维持无人愿主动打破的微妙平衡。一如此刻，翻身便能贴近，看似亲昵的二人无人会这样做。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>若硬要追溯，是在早春三月末，不由分说地，守泽千秋突然闯入他的生活。</p>
                      <p>陌生环境令他难以心安，寄希望于时间打磨，又明显地成效不足。于某个傍晚，悠然而落的樱粉至尾声，恬淡如白纸水痕。翠特地避开细碎花瓣，绕路至一旁的小径。</p>
                      <p>“那个，八百屋的孩子——”</p>
                      <p>条件反射回过头。</p>
                      <p>“有兴趣加入篮球部吗？”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>代表三年级的绿领带随风轻拂。比他略矮，袖口挽起，指尖缠着绷带。手持入部申请表，满面阳光灿烂。纸张如风中展翅的白鸽羽翼，扑棱着亮眼轻薄的白。那时的夕阳曾掠过树影，于刹那间奏响烫金色竖琴。并不蓬勃的早春新绿，淡淡几抹晕染在边缘。而在他们上方，是正变幻形貌的大片火烧云。</p>
                      <p>这人是怎样知道八百屋的事——跟踪过？翠脖后一凉。第一反应是跑掉，摆脱这个大麻烦。不知为何挪不动脚，只愣愣望向前方。</p>
                      <p>很久后他忆起这次初遇，有时觉得是噩梦的开端。印象最为深刻的大嗓门滔滔不绝，说些诸如你有身高，有天分，跟着我一定能大放光辉之类的废话。翠理所当然果断拒绝。第二日，理所当然地，被震动鼓膜的笑声唤醒。强忍起床气下楼，那人正与父母聊得开怀，笑颜相较傍晚的云翳更为灿烂。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>
                        <b>--10PM--</b>
                      </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>风车流转不息。洒落至边角的星星受其感染，悉数颤动着，仿佛将跃出视野。精妙绝伦的舞台拉开序幕，隐匿于此的，除却星辰运行的规律尚有其他。称为“夏季大三角”，学过的星图是这样写的。国中时的指导教师年逾古稀，熟谙每粒星辰的名称方位。带学生出野外，考察时行遍山峦。礼物般的大规模流星雨，三年间很少缺席。</p>
                      <p>“高峯参加过类似于天文爱好者协会的组织吗？”</p>
                      <p>“嗯……差不多，但不叫这个名字噢。”</p>
                      <p>“高峯喜欢看星星吗？”</p>
                      <p>“也没有特别……只是看到会感觉很放松？”</p>
                      <p>“这样说来，我记得我们学校也有类似的，高峯为什么不参加？”</p>
                      <p>“……你觉得呢？”</p>
                      <p>“嗯！我当然记得！高峯选择追随我进入篮球部，这很好！我十分看好你噢！”</p>
                      <p>“……”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>自那后，翠甚至以为会永无安宁之日。</p>
                      <p>“我可不要再长高了……打篮球会很长个子的吧？”</p>
                      <p>“那只是都市传说而已！如果可以的话我也想高一些，可惜似乎已经不长了？”</p>
                      <p>“那个，我并不会打篮球……”</p>
                      <p>给出致命一击，翠闭目转身。他向来不愿觉察他人因自己而生的落寞。这样的盛情难却，他终归不想伤及对方的心，即便尚与陌生人无异。</p>
                      <p>“没关系，我教你，保证教会！”</p>
                      <p>……想想的确太可怕。</p>
                      <p>“不了……谢谢你的好意。我还有家里的事要忙。”</p>
                      <p>第二日放课至归家，翠如释重负。他早习惯一人上下学，只于此刻稍觉过于安静。而八百屋门口，某人正举着扩音器，穿戴印有“高峯青果”字样的围裙，推销新进的蔬菜。成效莫名好——现今阿姨奶奶们似乎很吃他那一套。</p>
                      <p>翠确认自己再次受到惊吓。如此来势汹汹，屡败屡战的攻势，与之相似的，国中时曾领略数次。严格来讲性质不同，更为不同的，他尚不想从中完全脱离。</p>
                      <p>千秋提及的社团，早前曾在翠考虑范围内。部室传来欢笑喧闹，那扇门只虚掩在面前，他并无叩开的勇气。通过也好被拒也罢，地球缺少任何人都不会停止转动。相合的人，相洽的氛围，过往幕幕早被人为加上滤镜，连同不久前夺目的夕阳，封尘至某个早已落锁之处。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>他自认为是苍茫宇宙间最不起眼的微粒。无需光年外的视线过多垂怜，不期望能够为其带去幸福，或多或少的希望及欢愉，更不奢求得到这些，只他人原有的那份不被破坏，便好。素日紧紧蜷缩身躯，藏匿于浩瀚星辰后不起眼的缝隙，捱过毫无意义的时日。星际的起伏变动同他无关，本能憧憬着燃烧的光际，而判定自己无法成为一员。</p>
                      <p>如此便是亿万年的挣扎与沉寂。直至他见到某粒耀眼夺目的，微微有些火热发烫的，本质与他相同的星尘——</p>
                      <p>“要与我一同吗？”</p>
                      <p>于是便注定于某种程度的无计可施中，拉附上前方不算宽厚的，略带薄茧的，有力的手。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>他们本质为相似的同伴，千秋数次这样讲。如此难以置信的说辞，询问原委时对方一笑了之。而他隐约查探出，那样的笑颜是历经打磨，才会在正当时光芒闪耀。至于是如何的打磨，此刻仍向他保密。</p>
                      <p>可供考虑的时间尚余一周，一周内那位部长攻势渐猛。早上叫起床，帮菜店做事，午餐时门外招手，不经允许随意进入教室。他对此徒增厌烦，旁人看来这是奢侈的烦恼。</p>
                      <p>“并没有像你们说的那样，和他变得熟络什么的……我知道你们指的，是那个守泽前辈。”</p>
                      <p>翠不自然地移开目光。</p>
                      <p>“他是想强行让我加入篮球部……因为身高罢了。”</p>
                      <p>他无意特意打听。事关那位知名前辈，时常在篮球场和舞台大放光芒。众人簇拥的视线焦点所在，追求者不在少数，鞋箱从不缺情书。翠觉得他们注定不是同一世界的人。</p>
                      <p>而当他回想起夕阳下的瘦高身影，接过翠填好的入部表。有些孩子气的笑脸，不知为何有落寞隐匿其中。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“确切来说，是遇见你之后噢，高峯。不如说所谓的‘正当时’，可都是因为你呢——”</p>
                      <p>数日后，他们一同踏出校门。浮动于空气中附着草木香的微粒，触及肌肤有些微烫。绿意渐深渐浓，勾勒出的叶片脉络逐为清晰，是夏日将至的前奏。</p>
                      <p>“那个……守泽前辈？你是怎么知道我的名字……”</p>
                      <p>这尚为守泽千秋第一次唤他的姓氏。</p>
                      <p>“高峯，八百屋高峯啊？真是的，连这个都不知道，高峯真是个糊涂蛋。”</p>
                      <p>随即大笑着摸翠的头。翠躲闪不及，被揉乱头发。</p>
                      <p>“真是的，不要太小瞧你的前辈啊。说起来你是怎么知道我——”</p>
                      <p>“燃烧着火热之心的守泽千，守泽前辈……除了这个……”</p>
                      <p>翠驻足。</p>
                      <p>“全校没有人不知道你……所以你每天这样缠着我，已经有了奇怪的传闻，对我构成相当大的困扰，你可是要为此负责的噢？所以守泽前辈，为了避免麻烦，请你负起责任来，不要再……”</p>
                      <p>“原来是这样吗！好，我会负起责任的！对了，高峯什么时候去我家的话，可以来参加我的特摄DVD鉴赏会！”</p>
                      <p>不管不顾翠的话题，大嗓门震耳欲聋头发晕。暂不论众人口中各类赞誉构成的人设，自幼钟爱特摄，梦想有朝一日拯救世界，某些时刻是出奇单纯。而这皆为这个前辈——翠眼中复杂的集合体，亲口讲给他听的。</p>
                      <p>而后数次，翠因事去千秋班级找他。听课时做着笔记，看书看黑板时戴起眼镜，对棘手的数学题蹙起眉头，皆是难得一见的认真神态。课间闲聊时隔窗对上视线，即刻冲出教室到他身边，大半个班级的视线便聚焦于二人。</p>
                      <p>是毫无修饰的朴素黑框，最简易平凡的式样。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>
                        <b>--11PM--</b>
                      </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>借由露珠浸润，他迎上月光柔和的注视。悉数倾洒于身畔，如水般温润，所致阴影凸显，描摹出分明的棱角。高挺鼻梁眼镜痕犹在，目中倒映星河一片。</p>
                      <p>即将与二人短暂会面的星群，将遵循怎样的轨迹？知识忘得干净，残存于记忆的，唯余大家一同看流星的情景。教学楼顶或低矮山坡，十几床被子毯子，并排躺着谈天说地。午夜楼顶冷清阴森，男生女生都会害怕。候到半夜昏昏欲睡，平日难言的话语再不刻意遮掩。学生或老师，心照不宣地将这一日的全部装进保密匣子，日后不再提及。半梦半醒时，终至阵阵欢呼，颗颗拖着彗尾，行至的视野尚朦胧。</p>
                      <p>重聚首又谈何容易，且老教师已离世。他对此偶有怀念，并认为不再有重温的可能。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“高峯在那种情况下，时常会被表白吧？不答也没关系——”</p>
                      <p>“前辈你管得太宽了……”</p>
                      <p>守泽千秋将他上下打量。翠向来不喜这样的注视，本能移开目光。</p>
                      <p>“该说不愧是高峯？意料之中呢，哈哈哈！”</p>
                      <p>记不清姓名的同学，也有社团的学姐。曾有在众人起哄中预谋已久，终结于他一碗水端平式的拒绝中泡汤的精密计划，亦有趁旁人不注意时踌躇着将心意悄悄表达。</p>
                      <p>“看流星时表白会有什么寓意……心想事成还是什么，胜算更高？”</p>
                      <p>于是翠身体力行次次证明这是都市传说。</p>
                      <p>“这种事还是太为难我了，唉……”</p>
                      <p>碾碎粉红的憧憬，翠向来并非以此为乐，甚至满怀不安与愧疚。对方所迷恋的是否只是天生出众的皮囊，又是否能够触及他虚空的灵魂，他永远无法定言。为避免双方可能的伤害，至今不曾给予任何人尝试的机会。</p>
                      <p>“所以我都说了，高峯是温柔的孩子嘛！”</p>
                      <p>那种事怎样都好。和守泽千秋独处的氛围时有安心，是因每字每句对方皆用心在听。交谈时附带着亲身体会与理解，他其实很喜欢这样的感觉。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>某人携带来的铺面热浪，令今年盛夏来得格外早。穿透渐为浓密的叶间枝桠，穿透篮球馆的高窗。球架，篮筐，角落器材，连带着唯余二人——倒影逐为缩短，描摹出浮尘的形态，光斑是亮眼的金黄。前后辈身着不同号的篮球服，仰头饮着冰镇矿泉水。部长需打扫及锁门，而他们自相遇以来，时常心照不宣地待众人散去后一同走。</p>
                      <p>有时翠会感到无尽安心，只需某个人不要浑身汗臭抱过来，或突然冲上前为他擦汗。事实是此刻千秋似乎将这些忘在脑后，刻意凸显出这个午后与往日的不同。</p>
                      <p>“守泽前辈，明天的社团活动我能请假吗？卖断货的吉祥物玩偶昨天就到货了，但这两天一直被你拖着干这干那，再晚些又要卖完了，所以……”</p>
                      <p>“嗯，当然不行！”</p>
                      <p>早该料到的。被摸头说完这些，翠认命般叹口气。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>轻拂芦苇的微风停滞，音符被迫终止。炽热日光席卷大地，汗滴经由面颊落于锁骨。他察觉千秋比初见时肤色要更深些，或许是错觉。</p>
                      <p>他们曾直面纷杂灌丛与零星野花。坐于花田外垅，背对整片向日葵，是整齐繁茂的荫蔽。擅自闯入是否会有不好影响，翠有些担心。</p>
                      <p>“坐在外缘，应该没问题的。”</p>
                      <p>那人接过水瓶，拧开瓶盖一饮而尽。喉结上下动着，日光下睫毛微颤，有些心事重重。翠并未发问，只随同浸于无言的岑寂。蝉鸣沉淀下来，声声颤动着，翻搅凝滞的空气，</p>
                      <p>“多谢，高峯。”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>他无意间提及此事，此刻阴郁早一扫而空。</p>
                      <p>“没什么，只是瓶水……”</p>
                      <p>“我是指那天陪着我啊，高峯。托你的福，我想通了很多事。”</p>
                      <p>豪迈地挥手抹汗，将话题打断。带球助跑，轻松过防，跃起，投篮，动作连贯一气呵成。翠未有反应时，球已投掷出一道漂亮弧线。不得不承认，言行举止皆无愧于篮球部主将的名号。</p>
                      <p>“刚刚的高峯壁垒，很棒噢！漏洞是有的，但气势很足！”</p>
                      <p>一招一式是为部长手把手传授，招式名同样出自那人。与其他部员一样，翠时刻疑惑这位部长为何要盛情邀请他——空有个头毫无经验的人。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“你是——非常温柔的人。即便一言不发，目光偶尔流露的关心，也非常治愈噢，高峯。”</p>
                      <p>汗滴于风中挥洒蒸发，视线追随红棕短发一并跃动。球鞋地板摩擦声响回荡，欢呼叫好浮动于热浪。哨声尖锐短促，是胜利的昭告。队员们冲上拥作一团，而于众人中心的部长，是于日光下汗泪交织的面庞。翠从包中拿出水，发现早有旁观女生为其备好后，犹豫片刻终未起身。自如接过水与毛巾，擦汗道谢，不忘对替补席的翠挥手，笑容自豪满溢，比高窗后的日光更为夺目。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“是因为进路问题，与家里发生了争执。无论偶像或特摄演员，给更多的人带去笑容，一直以来都是我的梦想。我有充分的热忱，经验也完备，但以此为职业，家人相当不理解，以至于反对。”</p>
                      <p>“他们说，不稳定，压力大，不如当个朝九晚五的职员。摆出传统家长的架子，说我的梦想是小孩的幼稚念头。不过没办法，无论孩子多大，在父母心中总还是学大人说话的襁褓婴儿吧。”</p>
                      <p>“不过高峯不用担心。我已经尽了最大努力，去认真地谈了。我一直坚信，只要真心实意，注定能产生羁绊！事实也的确如此。”</p>
                      <p>“恭喜你噢，前辈。”</p>
                      <p>“哈哈，我说过很多次了！部活时，要喊部长。”</p>
                      <p>从扬起的句尾得知，谈判结果算好。翠不由自主替他开心。</p>
                      <p>“特摄演员是吗……”</p>
                      <p>“嗯，没错！或先以偶像为主业奋斗吧！然后是——给，高峯！是你一直想要的那个吉祥物。最近你比以往积极了不少，好孩子，继续保持！”</p>
                      <p>粉色丝带扎成蝴蝶结，包装纸亦点缀吉祥物图案。笑着擦汗的间隙，正有意无意揣度他的神情。</p>
                      <p>“我昨天让售货员帮忙包装，她不明所以地看着我笑，然后包装成了这样子。我和她讲要送给男生，她说只剩这种包装纸，笑得更意味深长了啊？不过，感觉高峯会喜欢，也说不定？”</p>
                      <p>轻声道谢时，翠觉得即便此刻他真的浑身大汗抱过来，也不会下意识推开了。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>
                        <b>--12AM--</b>
                      </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>不远处山谷来了对真正的情侣，牵手拥吻旁若无人。浓情蜜意搭乘晚风，使下游气氛略微尴尬，从不看气氛的千秋也噤声。粉红气泡弥散着，二人未对上视线。偏南风带动枝杈，风车呜咽作响。男生脱下薄外套为女友披好，女生用手揽过飘扬的黑发，另只手与男生的相牵，一并离开。</p>
                      <p>“高峯，他们看上去像是我们学校的学生！”</p>
                      <p>不待走远，千秋便发话。</p>
                      <p>“前辈请你稍微小声点……”</p>
                      <p>被人得知与千秋一同，躺在荒郊野外做些类似于看星星的事，也足够尴尬了。对于方才离开的二位或许也同样。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“说起来，虽然是稍微，我可是有些期待能早些在电视上看见你的身影呢……守泽前辈？怎么说呢，毕竟是认识的人……？”</p>
                      <p>翠在部活中称呼他为部长，是千秋要求的；日常中称呼守泽前辈，是约定俗成的。平易而特殊，十五岁的少年尚未察觉称呼赋予二人的深层涵义，直觉告诉他，会是相当麻烦且深奥的事。他不愿多想，目送着背影，长发束起发尾纷扬，男友为其探路，贴心地护在一侧。上山下坡，沿小径行至商业区，直至并行的身影化作一颗微粒，重归灯红酒绿的不夜城。几小时前翠与千秋逆着来向。翠脚下一滑，被千秋一把拽住。</p>
                      <p>“我是可靠的前辈，当然不会让高峯摔倒的！哈哈哈哈哈哈——”</p>
                      <p>话音未落，摆着姿势的人脚下一滑。这回换作后辈扶住前辈。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>邻居老奶奶，商店街孩童，学校的后辈们，甚至于小白猫，皆一视同仁。大千世界共有的英雄滔滔不绝着，翠的心思不在此处。帮女友拎包，眉宇间温柔满溢的，不知为何与千秋的脸相重合。</p>
                      <p>收敛少年时的锐气，利落剑眉微微下垂，以可靠的成人姿态，牵着娇小可爱的女友向他介绍。或向他炫耀女友做的便当，一如曾向人夸赞某位大个子一年生的得意与自豪。</p>
                      <p>迟早来临的那日，翠自认为无法真心祝贺。逃掉是最好的。</p>
                      <p>况且那时是否会有交集是未知数。翠私心认为千秋拥有优质偶像的充分资质。外表气质优势占尽，学院祭主持人的头号人选，多才多艺能歌善舞，向来引得全校女生为他挥舞荧光棒。</p>
                      <p>“守泽前辈才是，经历一定不少？被女孩子半推半就着开始交往，最后无疾而终什么的——”</p>
                      <p>蒲公英站稳脚。千秋轻轻取下一小株，并未回答。</p>
                      <p>“抱歉，问了不该问的……”</p>
                      <p>“没有过这样的事。”</p>
                      <p>不贸然接受他人心意，对待人事物皆万分慎重。翠从回答中归纳出几点。与其自身未来相关一切的走向，同样在范围内。</p>
                      <p>“哈哈哈哈，高峯是真的很能理解我呐。”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“我并不能理解你。”</p>
                      <p>并非他惯常的反驳。</p>
                      <p>“部员的话……明明并没有那样缺人？从之前就在想，很多事根本不是我也可以的？”</p>
                      <p>难以言说的执念因何而生，对方向来避而不谈。</p>
                      <p>在外人看来如同细胞融合，只不过是于四个月前无意单脚踏入未知领地。性格，喜好，一些人际，对于他光鲜的精彩世界，翠只知凤毛麟角。无人处偶有的落寞，被发现时强打笑颜拍打他的背，是前辈不愿为人查知的。过多思索耗费心神，且并无意义。翠摇摇头，试图转移注意力。</p>
                      <p>这可绝对不止数万光年的距离。</p>
                      <p>“前辈只是因为担心我寂寞，才一直陪在我身边吧……社团活动也是，日常生活也是。真是的，完全没有这样的必要……？”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>不过数日便是与熟悉流星群的再会。方才合上国中时的天文书本，猝不及防地，短暂安宁被打破。大嗓门充满能量，翠甚至感到小屋行将燃烧。</p>
                      <p>“高峯，一起去晚上的夏日祭吧！”</p>
                      <p>例行夏日的余兴，直至刚刚仍与他无关。立于八百屋门外，持续不断这样喊着。翠闷头盖上被子，隔绝不开声波。</p>
                      <p>“空调温度太低，容易感冒的。感冒可不好，高峯！”</p>
                      <p>父母将短时间照料他的任务交给这位前辈。昏黄路灯下并行的身影，踏着古朴乐声的鼓点。此前一同在翠家的晚餐，正餐搭配沙拉，生菜清凉爽口，是消暑的绝妙搭配。翠身着浴衣木屐，千秋是一身篮球服。肉眼可见的海面，细微之处波纹微泛。他们学着旁人放飞孔明灯，缓缓升空的光点明灭。是因沾染桔梗香的晚风过于轻柔，流连于每寸肌肤，抚触所致面颊泛红，让他没来由地心跳加速，甚至觉得此刻的一切正为牵手而生。</p>
                      <p>当然对象是这个热血笨蛋。说真的他不认为面前的人是笨蛋。他只偶尔这样调侃，千秋笑笑再无其他。</p>
                      <p>“是在默认吗，守泽前辈……”</p>
                      <p>“嗯？高峯要吃吗？”</p>
                      <p>戴着奥特曼面具，挥舞着咬了一半的苹果糖。动作让翠误以为要共享同一支，于是他详尽思考近万种表达“好想死”的方式。</p>
                      <p>“想吃的话，我买给你。”</p>
                      <p>翠发觉自己多虑，垂下头不再言语。相当长的时间内二人倚靠栏杆，相对无言，尴尬的缄默衬得烟花尽数嘈杂。他们身后有手挽手的年轻情侣，坐在父亲肩头的孩童时有推搡，年至夕暮的老人安然而立，任由咸湿海风亲吻年轮般的岁月留痕。翠的视线稍有偏颇，神采奕奕的剑眉与赤色瞳孔便入目。内里燃灼各色光点，翠看了焰火，是以这样的方式。</p>
                      <p>“高峯家地理位置很棒，以后的夏日祭也一起来吧？”</p>
                      <p>他们夹在归家人潮中，撞见数位千秋的朋友，翠对他们稍有印象。驻足闲谈时，不时察觉几抹狡黠的笑容，是心知肚明般的眼神示意。</p>
                      <p>“明明就邀请了守亲，结果他还是和那个高个子一年生一起。怎么说呢，意料之中？”</p>
                      <p>千秋不合时宜地放声大笑。拿着前辈递过的鲷鱼烧，翠恨不得直接钻入旁侧面具铺。</p>
                      <p>萦绕于白雾间不时入耳的议论声，与红豆的软糯香甜一并发酵，重归至焰火落幕的静谧星空。如同恣意挥洒的颜料，在靛蓝的画布晕染开，由亮至淡。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>
                        <b>--1AM--</b>
                      </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>数次强撑粘着的眼皮，如此循环往复中，翠有些后悔于答应他的请求。似被感染相似的困倦，浸润凉意的星星不安地闪动，凝神去看同样消耗精力。不出所料地，睡姿豪放，流着口水露着肚皮。自倦意中挣扎起身，从包中取出小毯，轻手轻脚覆于前辈身上，虽此刻自己同样不暖和。</p>
                      <p>“真是的，你这个人……最基础的熬夜也做不到，是根本没办法看流星雨的噢……保暖衣物没带，熬不了夜还要硬拉我过来，前辈是真的随心所欲啊。”</p>
                      <p>直觉告诉翠应将前辈喊醒让他回家。即便独自一人着凉，也难能地祈愿重温。况且国中曾来过，并非不认得回去的路。翠尚在考虑措辞劝他回家。事实是他的前辈绝不会将他独自抛在山野。</p>
                      <p>“高峯，我有些好奇那时女孩子们是怎样对你说的。”</p>
                      <p>“……？”</p>
                      <p> “那些表白的女孩子。”千秋从浅睡眠中苏醒，往后仰了仰头，“当然，高峯不想说也完全没关系。”</p>
                      <p>“守泽前辈为什么想知道这个……”</p>
                      <p>“可能正如高峯讲过的，太晚太困，难以启齿的问题都想问吧。”</p>
                      <p>他打了个哈欠，仿佛只是无心之言。</p>
                      <p>“守泽前辈是担心我一个人看流星雨太孤独，所以陪着吗？真是的，如果不是你一定要来，我或许今天不会看噢？”</p>
                      <p>翠移开话题。</p>
                      <p>“四周太空旷会寂寞，但独自安静地看星星，也是很好的放松？”</p>
                      <p>自问自答间，翠明白迄今为止千秋一直在努力尝试去读懂他。同样对彼此怀揣好奇与试探，只是千秋表露得较明显。出于前辈对后辈的关心，或更深层面的，客观地在他的世界中攻城略地，尚无完全的自觉。</p>
                      <p>“今天的特摄节目……错过了，要紧吗？”</p>
                      <p>“不用担心，明晚有回放。今晚是早就安排好的，陪高峯的时间。”</p>
                      <p>“会……后悔吗？我是这样无趣的人，不会主动找话题。如果看不见流星的话，让前辈白白度过无趣的一晚……”</p>
                      <p>“不会。”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“现实中没有看过，但一直怀有莫名的情愫。于浩瀚宇宙中飘渺的孤身，历经漫长荒渺的时间，漫无边际的黑暗为伴，只为最终燃灼的一瞬，赐予人们美好的愿景——怎么会不向往呢。”</p>
                      <p>某些时刻的独有浪漫，他的确是这样的人。</p>
                      <p>“虽然不想在你无尽感慨的时候打断……但守泽前辈，没有一颗流星会是完全的孤身噢……？至少我们在等候的，是从同一个辐射点迸发出的上千万颗？原本都是些破碎的冰或尘埃，没有区别的……”</p>
                      <p>“抱歉，这种事与天气相关太密切了……能不能看见是机缘。如果早知道前辈对流星有这样的执念……”</p>
                      <p>就会规划好时间物资，一早做足准备。</p>
                      <p>“没能看见的话，让高峯度过不那么孤独的一晚，也足够开心了。我说过的，更多地依靠你可靠的前辈一些也可以的，乖孩子。”</p>
                      <p>“况且得知你并不孤独，我也能稍微安心啦。在班上有朋友，也有故交，很好，很好。”</p>
                      <p>头发被揉来揉去，翠庆幸此刻不会有人途经。</p>
                      <p>“随时随地，想要依赖我的话都可以——即便我会毕业。”</p>
                      <p>身旁的人顿了顿。</p>
                      <p>“不会是无趣的一晚，永远也不会是这样噢。”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>
                        <b>--2AM--</b>
                      </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>感知到注视许久的温热犹存，他朦胧间迎上千秋的目光，或许正因长久的炽热而苏醒。</p>
                      <p>“高峯啊。”</p>
                      <p>肉眼所见数颗，拖曳着长长彗尾。翠顷刻清醒，抬眼示意，对方自顾自讲下去。</p>
                      <p>“即便被拒绝，我也从未会——不止今晚，一直以来从未后悔同你的相遇。”</p>
                      <p>听闻此，翠有些错愕地对上视线。以星宿装点的背景布，赤眸只映出他一人。</p>
                      <p>随后于其中，翠同样望见一颗颗，密集连续，接连不断地，纷繁途经温柔包容他们的半圆天幕，甚于首尾相连，再至间隔数千公里的大气摩擦，他皆悉心聆听。内里孕育着亘古不绝的轮回变幻，昭告着存在的欣喜与长足的生命。</p>
                      <p>他们是相同的。从未，且将永不为孤身一人。</p>
                      <p>自守泽千秋眼中映出的流星，是前所未有的瑰丽。与眼眸主人的灵魂一同，携带自身的体温一并，燃烧着叫嚣着前进着。在那刻千秋闭上眼，释怀地笑着。似乎已读透他的全部，并已求得长足的，完全的确认。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“是因为喜欢你哦，高峯。”</p>
                      <p>而于这一瞬息的轰鸣中，火流星自天际而生，灼烧着斑斓烈焰，汇聚亘古而始的能量。是生命诞生之初便具有的生生不息的执念与希望，紧随着向其伸出手的那粒星尘，终一同化作永恒的光源。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>Fin.</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="m-info box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0">#千翠</a></p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p><br/>												<a class="date" href="#">2017-08-29</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="hot" href="#">热度：48</a></p>
                    <p>												</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-pager m-pager-dtl box">
            <p><br/>								<a class="prev" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9"><span class="arr">←</span>上一篇</a><br/>								<a class="next" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10da143d">下一篇<span class="arr">→</span></a><br/>							</p>
          </div>
          <div class="m-cmthot">
            <p></p>
            <div class="cmthotc">
              <p></p>
              <div class="m-cmt">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>评论</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="m-hot">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>热度(48)</p>
                  </div>
                  <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youlitu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youlitu.lofter.com/">又力兔-暂退</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://banni997.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://banni997.lofter.com/">班尼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/">缘分_复健中</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://hua-cai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hua-cai.lofter.com/">苏景（叫我花菜</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hua-cai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hua-cai.lofter.com/">苏景（叫我花菜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/">ELIOSE</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/">万物杂记</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/">万物杂记</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tina-03.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tina-03.lofter.com/">0o★欣兒☆o0</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kioo118.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kioo118.lofter.com/">名無し</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://158735.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://158735.lofter.com/">猫咪爱吃薄荷草</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://obitio.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://obitio.lofter.com/">苦昼短</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/">云瑶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/">🍡</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/">🍡</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://arstrar.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://arstrar.lofter.com/">周日不睡觉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ayco123.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ayco123.lofter.com/">Ayco</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/">千千千千鸟</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://candycarol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://candycarol.lofter.com/">TEA.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://7447qwertyuiop.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://7447qwertyuiop.lofter.com/">KAREWQDGEJ</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://boom-keemun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://boom-keemun.lofter.com/">深海少年♔</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://boom-keemun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://boom-keemun.lofter.com/">深海少年♔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ilmarcio.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ilmarcio.lofter.com/">IL M</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://banqizi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://banqizi.lofter.com/">linglingling凌了个凌凌linglingingng</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shejianshangdezhengtai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejianshangdezhengtai.lofter.com/">惟惟惟惟炀</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/">snowglobe</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/">snowglobe</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://a-------z.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://a-------z.lofter.com/">福如东海</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://delfina928.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://delfina928.lofter.com/">酩酊崽</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/">不道情长</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nanfangyouzhiqi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nanfangyouzhiqi.lofter.com/">南芷琪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ms94573.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ms94573.lofter.com/">甘冰水</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/">夏玄安</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hero7.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hero7.lofter.com/">只有我不行的世界</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://rohelle.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://rohelle.lofter.com/">Mido</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note reblog">
			<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/">mdrmajikawaii</a>
					从
					<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a>
					转载了此文字
					
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/">mdrmajikawaii</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/">mdrmajikawaii</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://diwangtianluo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://diwangtianluo.lofter.com/">地网天罗。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://narraski.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://narraski.lofter.com/">明日縁_青紅盛夏</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lemonademint.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lemonademint.lofter.com/">薄荷檸檬</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lobbo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lobbo.lofter.com/">しない</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://leguandemengpin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://leguandemengpin.lofter.com/">黎风</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/">園園長長長</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/">園園長長長</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/">我没有lof账号不要问我</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="g-sd">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-sdc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-about">
            <p><br/>								<a class="hdimg img" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">
									
								</a></p>
            <p class="cont">石原里辣本辣</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-ft">
    <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>